


The Clear Song Of The Heart

by monkiainen



Series: 10_hurt_comfort [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Fainting, Falling In Love, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer can hear the song of his heart clearly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clear Song Of The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> For the challenge _shinies_ at [ fan_flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com), title taken from [elisem](http://elisem.livejournal.com)'s earring names. Also fills the slot _collapse/fainting_ from my [10_hurt_comfort](http://10-hurt-comfort.livejournal.com) table.

He could feel it coming, no matter how hard he tried to ignore it. He hated these “fainting spells” as they were called because they made him feel even more vulnerable and insecure about himself than usual. Thus, Spencer tried to ignore the fact he was about to faint pretty soon.

“Spencer, is everything fine? Spencer?”

He could hear Hotch’s voice dimly, as if it was coming from behind a curtain. A heavy curtain that is, made of deep green velvet and…

Why were the lights blinking so badly? Spencer was faintly aware of the colourful spots dancing before his eyes – they were so pretty, almost like fireflies. The music in his ears… no, in his heart had never been so clear before. It sang of deep brown eyes, dark hair, tall and lean body, all mixed up with broad shoulders and solemn expression.

Then everything went black and the music stopped.

When Spencer comes to, he is not in the police station of Mountain View, California anymore. Instead, he is lying in a soft bed in nothing but his underwear. Spencer feels mortified, because he knows he’s been watched over again by Hotch. Yet again his body has failed him, in front of the one man he desperately tries not to disappoint.

Despite everything, Hotch is still there, sleeping soundly in an armchair by the bed. Spencer can hear the song his in heart clearly again, just by looking Hotch.


End file.
